1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fastening nails and more particularly to fastening nails utilized to temporarily fasten various types of boards on walls, ceilings, etc. while the board being installed utilizing adhesive.
2. Prior Art
Conventional temporary fastening nails consist of individual nails, each of which is formed by anchoring a relatively small diameter nail in an elastic part made of plastic. Such temporary fastening nails have been developed by the present inventor and are described in Japanese Pat. No. 870627, Japanese Pat. No. 898340, Australian Pat. No. 454475, West German Pat. No. 2313615 and Canadian Pat. No. 998265.
Before the above-described conventional temporary fastening nails were developed, the installation of various types of boards on walls and ceilings was performed as follows: After the back surface of the board to be installed had been coated with an adhesive, the board was supported from below by means of support posts, etc., or was nailed in place with ordinary nails. The adhesive was allowed to set and the support posts or nails were removed. Such methods suffered from several drawbacks. First, when support posts were used the assembly and removal of the support posts required the expenditure of time and effort. On the other hand, when nails were used for temporarily fastening and then removed, the board was damaged by the nailing, the nails were difficult to remove and the nail holes that remained after the nails had been removed were conspicious. The above-described conventional temporary fastening nails, which were developed by the present inventor, eliminated some of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
These temporary fastening nails developed by the Inventor were used as follows: After the back surface of the board to be installed had been coated with an adhesive the board was placed against the surface on which it was to be installed and a large number of temporary nails were lightly driven in with a hammer one nail at a time so that the elastic parts attached to the nails supported the board with an appropriate pressing force. After the adhesive had set, the elastic parts attached to the nails were grasped and the nails were pulled out. In this case, the nails could easily be pulled out and the nail holes remained after the nails had been removed were not large enough to be conspicious. Since these temporary fastening nails possesed the above-described advantages, they greatly facilitated the installation of various types of boards on walls and ceilings.
However, the design of the above-described conventional temporary fastening nails made it impossible to drive a large number of nails in a continuous process using a machine such as a nail gun. Thus, there was a demand for temporary fastening nails designed so that they could be driven in with a a nail gun. Moreover, the inventor of the conventional temporary fastening nail recognized that connected temporary fastening nails would also facilitate the nail-driving process where the nails were driven by hand.